Rope climbing is an effective form of exercise because it makes it possible for the user to workout on all upper body muscles in one exercise. This not only saves time but it makes for a better balance in strength for upper body as opposed to the case where an individual over emphasizes the exercising of a single muscle to the point where other muscles around it are more prone to injury since they are not balanced in strength. The invention allows the user to maintain their arm and back muscles under dynamic tension. Placing one's body under dynamic tension of this type improves one's muscle tone, blood circulation, respiration, and general mental and physical fitness.
Rope climbing may be practiced as an exercise in and of itself or as part of training for mountain or rock climbing. Also, Prior exercise machines of this general type have tended to be fairly large and complicated pieces of machinery that take up a large amount of floor space and are relatively expensive to make.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a rope pulling exercise apparatus of this general type that is relatively compact and that requires a relatively small amount of floor space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rope pulling exercise apparatus that is safe and that permits natural body movement during the exercise.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rope pulling exercise apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate users whose strengths vary over a relatively wide range.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rope pulling exercise apparatus that is composed of relatively few components that are easy and inexpensive to fabricate.
Another object of this invention is to allow the user to pull the rope in different directions, reverse pull (upwards), and in a different embodiment, at different angles (diagonal), or horizontal.
Other objects will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the following detailed description.